


Spellbound

by grossnoona



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ??? I GUESS, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Insecurity, M/M, Neck Kissing, also mao is a horny boi bc i say so, just a smidge, there's no definitive timeframe so choose a timeframe for yourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossnoona/pseuds/grossnoona
Summary: Ritsu is so easy to love, Mao can confidently admit that.Whatever Ritsu says, Mao is already in love. No kidding. It’skind of gross.Annoying too.Though, Ritsu is the same, isn’t he?Every single thing Mao does to him, it leaves Ritsu so breathless and red. A good look on him. Mao will want to Ritsu like that all the time, as embarrassing as it may be for the other.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 47





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> hi grossnoona here w another maorits drabble bc I have arrived w a gift!  
> for whom, you may ask? twt user [Kohaku_Oukawa](https://twitter.com/Kohaku_Oukawa) bc I love to give things to my friends for no reason (I am an idiot thats why) and this gift is loosely based off [a drawing she made a couple of months ago on their art acc!!](https://twitter.com/tsukinyaleo/status/1250997351742763008)  
> do me a favour and rt & like that shit until u can't anymore (also follow her on both accs)!!!!!!  
> anyway, i hope u enjoy it!!

“ _ No. _ ”

No matter how much Mao begs on the floor, Ritsu always says that. Really―have mercy on your boyfriend, will you Ritsu?

Ritsu puffs his cheeks as he looks away. No mercy at all.

It can’t be helped. Mao was so busy today, he didn’t manage to allocate time for Ritsu at all. Of course, Ritsu is mad. Ma-kun promised, after all! No matter how busy he gets, Mao promised to find some time to spend time with him! That’s what was part of the contract! Don’t think Ritsu forgot about it!

Mao laughed―First of all, there was no contract. At least, physically. Mao didn’t make a deal with the devil. He’s just dating Ritsu. Second, you can’t really blame Mao, can you? It’s not like Mao was the only one busy, Ritsu was as well. Their schedules didn’t line up at all. Not a single pocket of time was visible throughout their schedule today. It honestly was pretty annoying, Mao admits.

_ Though _ , such things shouldn’t matter anymore.

Mao is here now. So is Ritsu. Shouldn’t that be all that matters? Mao and Ritsu in their pajamas, slipping into bed together. There’s no need to worry about anything else. Though Mao says that, Ritsu is clearly unsatisfied with this.  _ Something _ is missing. Mao has to figure it out before Ritsu starts kicking him out of bed.

Truly, such a spoiled boyfriend. Mao will always say that but he never means it in a bad way.

“ _Ritchan,_ ” Mao whines as he presses his lips on the back of Ritsu’s neck when he hugs him from behind. Really, Ritsu is just trying to keep a hold of his pout. There’s no need to, you know? Mao can see _right past_ _it._ No need to hold in those cute giggles, Ritchan. Mao adores them, if anything.

No matter how hard Ritsu tries to refuse Mao’s advances, he just can’t do it. He just can’t refuse Mao, right? Ritsu is too easily spellbound by him.

Cute. Ritchan is so cute. Mao can’t take his eyes off the way Ritsu’s cheeks warm up and flush out red when Mao litters kisses on his neck. Hey, why don’t you make more faces like that? Mao loves it when Ritsu looks like that. Ritchan looks best when he’s all flushed like that. Make more faces like this for Mao, will you?

“Ritchan should make these kinds of faces only for me,” Mao states as he watches Ritsu take deep uneven breaths. Of course, Ritsu is embarrassed. He doesn’t want to make these faces. He wants to be the cool one in the relationship but it’s hard to keep that face up all the time, isn’t it?

_ Squeeze! _

Ritsu covers his mouth with the back of his hand instinctively when Mao squeezes his waist.  _ Mean _ , Ritsu’s glare spells out. Mao can’t help but laugh at Ritsu’s terribly made glares. Don’t look at Mao like that, Ritchan. After all, Ritsu wanted Mao to make up for all that lack of time they want to spend together, right? Mao is making up for it right now. At the same time, Mao is just ensuring Ritsu doesn’t forget Mao at all. Let all this touching linger on Ritsu for the rest of the week. That way, Ritsu can’t scold Mao anymore.

“ _ Ma-kun―! _ ”

Ritsu is so cute when he’s trying so hard to hold back moans. Mao wanted to hear more of Ritsu, he thought as he took away the hand that covered Ritsu’s mouth. Speak up, won’t you? Mao can’t hear Ritsu when he covers his mouth like that. Mao gets kicked a little when Mao thumbs Ritsu’s waistband. Sorry, sorry. Mao won’t touch Ritsu there, he promises as he smiles warmly at Ritsu’s cute sigh.

Ah―He really wants to kiss that sigh away.

Mao is stopped with a simple fingertip pressed against his lips. Soft. Ritsu’s fingertips are so soft, in comparison to Mao’s calloused ones. Maybe Mao pushed the boundary a little too far, he can almost feel Ritsu’s eyelashes against his cheekbones. Mao considers to back off as maybe Ritsu felt too uncomfortable but it seemed Ritsu was reconsidering Mao’s actions. Is there something wrong? Mao wants to know.

Ritsu shakes his head as he traces Mao’s jaw with that finger he used to stop Mao. There’s a minute of silence with nothing but slight shuffling to get into a far more comfortable position; Ritsu resting comfortably in Mao’s arms as Mao looks down at him with utter confusion. Ritsu giggles at Mao as if there was an inside joke that flew over his head. That wouldn’t be impossible, given how dense Mao is at times.

Ritsu leans against Mao’s chest as he mumbles how Mao is always touching him so much.

It shouldn’t bother Ritsu so much but sometimes, Ritsu feels weird whenever Mao focuses too much on his body. Is it weird that Ritsu doesn’t want Mao to look at him with  _ that face? _ That face Mao makes where he looks like he’s going to eat Ritsu whole. It sends a shiver down his spine, just thinking about it. Talk about scary.

Seeing Mao be assertive is fine. If anything, Ritsu  _ loves  _ it. It’s attractive. It also means less work for Ritsu, he jokes as Mao stifles out a laugh. Ritsu jokes how Ritsu likes being lazy. He likes being praised but he’s also too lazy to do work. That’s why he likes it when Mao only asks him to lay down and be pretty for him. Ritsu can do that. Rather easily.

“It’s just―Maybe I get worried whenever Ma-kun doesn’t pay attention and when you  _ finally _ do, all you wanna do is touch me.” Ritsu’s ears are red, clearly he’s embarrassed. There shouldn’t be a reason for Ritsu to find this worry embarrassing, though? It makes sense, after all.

Ritsu is worried that Mao only likes Ritsu physically because that’s all Mao wants to do whenever they’re alone, right? All Mao wants to do is to touch Ritsu until he’s satisfied. It’s a reasonable thought, Mao won’t deny that. It’s too easy to slap that kind of thought on Mao with how he was to Ritsu  _ just now _ . That’s all Ritsu thinks Mao wants to do, right?

_ Even though those kinds of thoughts aren’t true. Not at all. _

Mao likes Ritsu a lot. Maybe a little  _ too much _ . Far too much than both of them can handle at times. Mao has to admit, he feels like he’s overwhelming Ritsu with all of this affection sometimes. The way Ritsu sometimes stiffens under Mao when he leaves butterfly kisses all over Ritsu’s body, Mao feels like he’s pressuring Ritsu into responding positively sometimes. Ritsu shouldn’t be pretending to feel good because of Mao. Ritsu should be feeling good because he likes what Mao does. Tell Mao how Ritsu feels. Don’t hide those feelings, okay? Mao doesn’t want Ritsu to feel scared whenever he’s in bed with Mao.

That shouldn’t be how this relationship works. Not at all. Mao wants Ritsu to feel happy in this relationship. It shouldn’t only be Mao that feels satisfied, you know? Ritsu too. Tell Mao what makes Ritsu feel good. Tell Mao what makes Ritsu uncomfortable.  _ Everything _ . There’s no need to hide.

Mao can feel Ritsu’s smile in Mao’s shoulder. It tickles a little.   
  


When Mao tries to get a look of Ritsu’s cute face, he’s met with a kiss. A soft one. Ritsu’s lips are so soft, Mao loves it so much. Really, Mao can get drunk off of Ritsu’s kisses. Can Mao have one more kiss, Ritchan? Mao might die, if he doesn’t.

“Ma-kun is so dramatic.” Ritsu giggles, eye-rolling at Mao pretending to die as he flops on bed with Ritsu still in his arms. Mao is very serious here! He’ll die if Ritsu doesn’t kiss him on the lips. One more and they can go to bed, Mao promises. Ritsu gives him an unconvinced look. So hard to please this one, Mao must admit.

Regardless, Ritsu plants a kiss on Mao’s lips. It’s so hard not to want to ask for one more but Mao doesn’t. It’s getting late. They have work tomorrow. Mao needs to wake up early. So does Ritsu. They can’t skip out on work, both of them know that.

Mao can’t help but smile at Ritsu who gives him such an embarrassed pout. So cute. Mao can drink up this view all night. Sleep isn’t necessary when Ritsu is in front of him. Tracing Ritsu’s small figure that peeks under that oversized pajama shirt with his eyes, Mao feels like he doesn’t need to sleep at all. Surely, Ritsu will call him gross and hit him with a pillow.

It can’t be helped, though.

_ Mao believes he’s completely spellbound by Ritsu. _

**Author's Note:**

> do they actually go to bed? uh i actually dont know  
> i guess they do bc they _need_ to bc they're idols that need to wake up at ass-crack dawn  
> anyway, pls send whatever love you have to tracy bc tracy deserves love  
> i hope you had fun reading this!!  
> thank you for reading!!  
> (if you want, you can tell me how mao is always horny [@drunkossan](https://twitter.com/drunkossan))


End file.
